Marvelously Weird Adventures with SPN
by LauraAndJess
Summary: Laura, Dean, Jess, and Sam have wacky adventures.


~Jess's P.O.V.~

Sunlight slipped in through the blinds making sure to position itself perfectly on my eyelids. I groggily opened my eyes. The room around me was silent, Sam had his arm around me. I could hear his slow regular breathing. I slowly slid out from under his arm and made my way to the bathroom. It was so peaceful at Bobby's today. Birds sang outside and not a noise could be heard from the house. Everyone else must have been asleep. Like every morning, I splashed water on my face and looked in the mirror. My head hit something as I straightened. I rubbed it and realized I'd hit the hanging bathroom light. The bathroom light swayed causing shadows to be thrown across the room this way and that. _That's strange...I never hit my head off things..._I looked in the mirror and suddenly realized I was much taller than I was used to...About a foot taller, the second thing I realized made me scream.

~Sam's P.O.V.~

I flew out of bed the minute I heard her scream. "JESS!" I yelled pounding on the bathroom door. I tried to open it but it was locked. "JESSICA!" I yelled again but I don't think she heard me over the sound of her own screams. I started to panic and began to kick down the door.

"No Sam don't!" I finally got a response. I stopped kicking and listened. "Don't come in!"

"What's wrong, Jess? What the hell is going on in there?"

"Just don't come in! I'm not presentable!" She screamed. Okay now I was confused. Was this some freak thing girls did when they saw themselves in the mirror? _She doesn't look that bad when she wakes up in the morning. _Suddenly, I heard loud footsteps coming from Dean's room.

The door burst open and a girl came in with a baseball bat. "What's going on? Who screamed?" The girl demanded. The she saw me, "Who the hell are you?"

"Me? Who the hell are you?" I countered. Just then a familiar looking man walked in.

"Well, this is interesting." The man had dark brown hair and hazel eyes..._Just like Laura. _That thought grew on me until I was comparing the girl with the baseball bat to Dean, same blonde hair, green eyes, and surly attitude.

I must have spaced off thinking about this because the girl and guy in front of me were in a deep conversation. Suddenly, I noticed something about myself, as if just waking up, I felt a weight on my chest that shouldn't have been there. So instinctively I held a hand up to my chest. What I found wasn't the parts a guy should have..._I have boobs!_

I had to hold back a scream, I ran past the girl and guy still arguing and into the hallway where the mirror was. My hair was long, longer than I remember, I had boobs and the most horrifying part, I was at least a foot shorter. The ground was closer to me, the ceiling was farther away. _What is going on_?

Then I heard the conversation as it got louder. "Dean look at yourself! You're a girl!" The man enunciated every word. Suddenly the girl he called Dean looked down sure enough there were boobs there. Instead of giving a reply Dean grabbed her boobs and fondled them a bit. Then she looked up.

"Laura?"

"Bingo!"

I went up to them demanding answers. "What? Laura? Dean? Are you telling me we all switched genders? How the hell does that happen?"

"I don't really know?" Laura said looking at her large hands and rough nails. "But Dean and I have some experimenting to do." Laura grabbed Dean's hand and tried to lead to the bedroom. Before they got there though Dean took his/her hand away.

"Hold on a sec." Then Dean began to jump up and down. A smile played upon his/her face as he/she watched his newly found boobs bounce up and down. Then Dean turned to the stairs and ran up and down them really fast laughing as they jiggle. Laura rolled her eyes and laughed then grabbed Dean's hand again, "You can do that in the bedroom, now c'mon!" Dean followed her, then the door slammed and almost instantly I heard uncontrollable laughter.

I couldn't believe my eyes. _What has my life become?_ I turned away from my brother's very disturbing and somehow not surprising sex life with his fiancé. Then I remembered Jess was still in the bathroom. _This must have been what she was freaking out about? Did we all swap genders? What about Bobby? Or Mercedes? _The thought left my mind as I knocked on the bathroom door.

"Jess, it's okay you can come out now." I began softly.

"NO! I'm not presentable!"

"Jess, I know...You're a guy right? It's okay because I'm a girl…" _I cannot believe I'm saying this… _"So is Dean, and Laura's a boy too." There was silence for a while then the door opened a crack.

Jess poked her head out, she..or he I guess, now had short blonde hair and a face that said 'hot guy alert.' _Oh god did I really just think that? _As Jess poked her/his head out I said; "You make one good-looking guy." I smiled, Jess came out fully and punched my arm.

As Jess stepped out of the bathroom the horror of my situation came to me. Jess now stood a foot taller than me, I strained my neck trying to look up at her/his face. "Is this what you see all the time?"

"Hey! I like being tall!" Jess laughed then rested her arm on my head. "What's up shortstuff? How's the weather down there?" She/he laughed even more.

"How did this happen?" I breathed, removing myself from Jess's arm.

"I don't know…" She/he trailed off. Suddenly Jess looked up wide-eyed.

"What?"

"Gabriel." Jess said menacingly.

~Dean's P.O.V.~

Sex with Laura as a guy was an eye opener. Now I knew what it felt like to be on the bottom, and damn Laura was dominating! *clears throat* Enough of that though. After Laura and I were done 'experimenting', we went down to see everyone else.

"Cross that off my bucket list." I said sort of under my breath. Laura caught it and flashed me toothy grin. When we got downstairs, Sam and Jess were sitting at the kitchen table looking very forlorn.

"Whats wrong with you two?" Laura came in saying excitedly. "I think what you two need is a little spice!" Laura got in close to Jess's chair, put their faces close together and winked. I couldn't hide my laugh, I burst out laughing. I stopped when Sam threw his shoe at me. Laura excitedly skipped around the room then stopped to open the fridge and search for food. Then she stopped and turned around. "Where's Mercedes?" We all looked at her strangely. "No really, if we were turned into guys," Laura said motioning her and Jess. "And you two into girls...that means."

"Mercedes has a guy form!" Jess gasped.

"Or Shilo." I said sitting down beside Sam and kicking my feet on the table.

"MERCEDES! GET IN HERE!" Laura shouted, she must have put a little of her power into voice because it boomed and echoed through the whole house. There was silence then the soft pad of dog paws on the floor. We heard the click of his nails and he came into the kitchen his tail between his legs.

Instead of being all black Shilo was now a large gray wolf with tawny spots. He still had his beautiful blue eyes. "You make such a cute little boy puppy!" Jess screamed and kneeled down beside Shilo rubbing his neck. Shilo was obviously annoyed as Jessica cooed over him.

"C'mon whats the fuss about?" Laura asked. "We're all in the same boat. Just change to human form. It's fine." Shilo growled a little at the thought.

Jess was still fawning over Shilo's male dog form as Dean made breakfast. After about ten minutes an older looking woman with brown hair walked in.

"Why in tarnation am I a woman?!" She suddenly stopped in her tracks when she looked up and saw the rest of us. "Balls! What the hell did you boys do?"

"Bobby?" Female Sam asked.

"Damn right I'm Bobby! Now tell me what kinda shit you boys got us into this time!"

Everyone in the room fell silent then simultaneously we all tried to hide our laughter. Seeing Bobby as a girl was much less intimidating than we were used to. "What?" Bobby asked us defiantly.

"I'm sorry Bobby but I just can't take you seriously as a girl!" Jess said then laughed harder.

"Believe me Bobby we didn't do anything." I told him. Bobby glared at me.

"This time! Okay we had nothing to do with this." I assured him.

"Then why the hell are we…" Bobby trailed off he didn't need to finish the sentence.

"I don't know. But if I had to guess I'd say we check with Gabriel first. He _is _the trickster after all." Jess said.

"That son of a bitch has a good taste in humor." Laura laughed and winked at me.

"That's it, I'm going straight up to heaven and tearing him a new one." Jess said then he was gone.

~Jess's P.O.V.~

Instead of zapping _in_ heaven, I zapped in the throne room where no angel entered without my permission. It was safer here then risking letting myself be seen by my subjects..._If Gabriel did this I'm never going to let him live it down...and if he didn't he's never going to let _me _live it down._ I called Gabriel to the throne room, he appeared almost instantly. I turned to look at Gabriel with as much ferocity as I could muster. Gabriel just burst out laughing when he saw me.

He was on the floor in tears when I stood next to him. Normally Gabriel was just a few inches taller than me but with my body switched I now towered over him. I stared down at him menacingly.

"Change us back...now!" I demanded. Gabriel laughed even harder.

"I know you did this to us, Gabriel!" I turned and saw Laura standing a little ways behind me.

"How the hell did you get in here?" I addressed him. Gabriel's eyes widened when he saw how handsome a guy Laura made.

"You underestimate my powers and my skills, but that isn't important right now." He made a chair appear and he sat down. "We need to figure out how to get back to our original bodies."

"Well, I can assure you that I had nothing to do with this. This time." Gabriel laughed again.

"If you didn't do it then who did?" I was growing impatient.

"What about Balthazar?" Laura suggested. "He's into this kind of stuff right, Gabe?"

"Depends what kinda stuff you're talking about sweetcheeks." Gabriel winked at her.

My patience wore thin, I demanded Balthazar there immediately. He showed up in a bathing suit his hair slathered with soap and bubbly. "What? An angel can't get some private time?"

I glared at him, he shrugged and made himself presentable. "Did you do this?" I asked him harshly.

"I came out to have a good time and I'm honestly feeling so attacked right now." Balthazar stated.

"BALTHAZAR!" I yelled my voice reverberating through all of heaven.

"Okay. Alright. If you must know. I was drunk, I was bored, I was in Vegas and it was a bet."

"BALTHAZAR!" I yelled again, more annoyed this time.

"Can you turn us back?" Laura asked with more patience than I think I could have shown.

"Of course I can. But first why not have a little fun?"

"I already had my fun as a guy." Laura stated.

"Think of the strip clubs and bars you could go to." Balthazar suggested to her.

"I can do those things as a woman, Bal. I could get more women than Dean. Change us back!"

"All in good time, my dear." Balthazar zapped away in a matters of seconds. Laura sighed and zapped away. I sat in my throne and rubbed my temples methodically.

~Laura's P.O.V.~

I zapped back to Bobby's place. The boys were sitting at the kitchen table arguing. I loudly interrupted them when I got there. "GUYS!"

Everyone turned to look at me expectantly. "Gabe didn't do it." Their faces were baffled. I explained before they could protest. "Balthazar did."

"Will he change us back?" Sam asked.

"No. He told us to have fun with it." Sam looked about ready to explode. Her head dropped to the table with a loud thud. She groaned in annoyance. Shilo lay under the table, he dropped his cute wolf head when he heard the news.

"I hate angels." Sam mumbled. Shilo whined in agreement.

"Well then let's go have fun." Dean smiled and looked at me. Dean got up and grabbed my hands. Suddenly a voice boomed around the house.

"Oh that's not the kind of fun I meant." I recognized Bal's voice. "Here let me show you." His voice faded and so did the house. Soon around us became what looked like the set of some action movie. There were explosions and thunder and people running towards large cameras.

~Dean's P.O.V.~

Jessica and Laura were looking around and visually growing more excited by the second. Sam and I went back to back looking around for some sort of indication of where to go. Shilo scurried between our legs making a failed attempt at hiding.

"Is this New York?" Laura asked, almost immediately Jess said: "Is that thunder?"

Jess and Laura looked at each other eyes growing ever wider. "AVENGERS!" They yelled together, clasping hands and jumping up and down.

"What?" Sam and I said in unison.

Suddenly from behind the cameras someone yelled. "CUT!" Before Sam or I could react someone came up to us and placed one hand on both Sam and mine shoulders. "Look girls, the cities on fire you need to be running away in terror." Then he turned to Jess and Laura. "And you two! You need to be trying your best to get away from exploding terror not having happy gay time!" Then he turned back around to the cameras. "Five minutes everyone! Five minutes!" He shouted holding up a hand.

Jess and Laura couldn't stop laughing. They happily skipped off to the destroyed city looking everywhere and pointing at random things. Sam, Shilo and I shared an exhausted look and followed them. The guys must have been going faster than we thought because when we caught up to them they were deep in conversation with Thor and Captain America.

I saw Thor's hammer on the ground and had a brilliant idea. I picked up Mjolnir held it high and let out the best battle cry I had in me. Suddenly Thor joined in raising his fist in the air then he came up to me grabbed my arm in an Asgardian handshake and shook hard.

"Well met, Thor Odinson of Asgard!" I proclaimed.

Thor talked back with just as much enthusiasm. "Well met kinsman!"

"Dean Son of Winchester! I greet you with glad tidings!" I held Mjolnir up above our linked arms. Thor raised his free hand and grabbed Mjolnir with me.

"Mjolnir has chosen a worthy wielder. However, you do not look like a Son of Winchester to me." Suddenly I remembered, we're still gender swapped.

"Just joking with you but I've always wanted to say that." I say smoothly letting go of his hand and Mjolnir.

Thor laughed and he was out of character now. Jess laughed as well and decided to introduce herself. "Jesse Man of Bow." She grabbed Thor's hand and shook it vigorously. Then it was Laura's turn.

"Roman Son of Irwin." She too shook Thor's hand.

"You all seem to know your Asgardian talk pretty well."

"They're the geeks. I'm the only normal one." Sam replied.

I made a sort of _pfft_ sound; "What you call geek, we call life!"

"Damn straight!" Laura, or Roman, exclaimed and we high fived. Suddenly Thor noticed Shilo hiding behind my legs.

"Is that a wolf?" He asked.

"Husky," I thought quickly. "He gets scared when we leave him home alone so we took him with us. He's very obedient! Shilo, sit." I ordered, Shilo looked at me like he wanted to murder me. Nonetheless he sat down. "Good puppy!" I told him condescendingly.

Thor and Cap just seemed to accept the fact Shilo was here as they both shrugged.

"Anyway," Jess changed the subject. "I've always wanted to meet you guys." He said with a huge smile.

"Fans?" Thor and Cap asked together.

"You have no idea." Laura said with that evil smile of hers.

"You guys are working the set though right?" Cap asked.

"Yeah, backdrops." Jess said with a shrug.

Cap and Thor shrugged too and clasped both the guys on the back. "Well let's treat our fans to an insiders look at our set!"

Jess and Laura could hardly contain themselves. They high fived, and looked about ready to pee their pants. I could tell they were trying to contain themselves though. As we walked I came up behind Laura. "Roman?" I asked.

"Well my guy name's not gonna be Larry!" She retorted.

"What about Lawrence?" Laura just glared at me in response. "Okay, sorry."

Chris and Chris gave us the grand tour of the set. We also got to meet Iron Man, Hawkeye, Black Widow, and Banner/Hulk. At one time during the tour someone seemed to notice Shilo because next thing we knew he was screaming at us for unidentified pets on the set. Sam and I were getting ready to run when Thor and Cap smoothed things down for us. After the tour we were invited to go out for lunch with everyone. When Laura meet Sebastian Stan, the actor who plays Bucky Barnes, he told me to leave the room. When I asked him why he replied, "Because I'm going to do dirty things to that man."

That's when I stopped him. I grabbed him by the collar and dragged him away, "Not in that body you're not!"

"But his gay is calling me!" He protested as I dragged him away. We followed the cast through one last set of doors but as we walked into the door to follow the Avengers, we were transported into a different world.

~Jessica's P.O.V.~

I stood in awe next to Laura who had the same expression on her face. In front of us was the school of witchcraft and wizardry itself, Hogwarts! It was everything I wanted it to be and more! But this time, I saw no cameras no back up crews no lights. Just the Whomping Willow next to the Ravenclaw tower. Hagrids cabin was across the field. I saw three students cross the field in their robes heading towards Hagrids place.

I pulled Laura to me and pointed to them. "That's Harry, Ron and Hermione!" Nothing could explain the excitement I felt when I saw them. I almost ran over to them when Laura called me back.

"Wait a minute. Look at what we're wearing!" I looked down and we were both wearing Hogwarts robes, Dean and Sam were wearing robes as well. "I wonder." He said then felt around in his robes. Laura then brought out his wand. "Expecto Patronum!" He said it perfectly and pointed his wand at the grass. Unfortunately it blew up in his face. The spell must have backfired because then Laura was on his butt rubbing his backside.

I couldn't help but laugh at Laura's failed attempt to make a patronus. Sam and Dean were laughing too. "C'mon even Harry Potter didn't master a patronus spell that easily!" I told her.

Suddenly a voice sounded behind us. "That's right I didn't. It took a lot of training from Professor Lupin." I turned around to see Harry Potter wink at us then his face morphed into Balthazars. "But that's not all we did!"

I snapped immediately. "OH MY GOD BALTHAZAR! You can't just send us to our favorite fandom and then ruin everything with child molestation!" Shilo growled at him as well, helping to further emphasize my anger.

"It's not as bad as being expelled." I heard Balthazar say from Hermione's body. His voice changing to create a bad attempt at being a females high pitched voice.

"BALTHAZAR!" Laura pleaded. Then we heard Balthazar laugh. What was Harry, Ron and Hermione now turned into the most annoying angel ever.

"We're just getting to the good part! Watch this."

Balthazar said then flicked his wand at me. I wasn't sure what he'd done until I felt a strange body part rise that shouldn't have risen. I tried to cover it up or turn away but Balthazar found ways to make it more noticeable.

"Stop giving my girlfriend a boner!" I heard Sam shout.

"Sam! Don't say it out loud!" I pleaded and Balthazar laughed uncontrollably.

"And for you!" Balthazar laughed and pointed his wand at Dean. This time Dean's chest area grew huge and they wouldn't stop bouncing.

Dean just laughed and watched them, giggling harder the more they bounced. Sam put his head in his hands. "This is so fucked up."

"We're not done yet!" He said as his wand found it's next victim, Shilo. Fear filled his eyes as Balthazar changed him back to human form...or mostly human form anyway.

Mercedes's guy form had that amazing blonde hair blue eyes combo. But sticking out of his shaggy blonde hair were two gray wolf ears. His nose was scrunched up into a half-formed wolf snout. Something moved from under Mercedes's robe, it was a tail beautiful gray and tawny like his fur.

"Oh my gosh Mercedes's has wolf ears! They are so cute!" I was distracted by his ears and tail. I felt the fur on his ears but Mercedes bat my hands away. Then I started to scratch the base of his ears. Mercedes fell on the ground happily, tail wagging. I continued to scratch them. Suddenly Mercedes snapped out of it and crawled away, looking ashamed of his ears.

Unfortunately Balthazar wasn't done with his teasing, I felt my guy parts rise higher, once again embarrassed I tried to conceal it, once again nothing worked.

"Well, this _was_ a nice fandom visit." I cried and positioned myself so I was facing the building. I sat there in a fetal position to embarrassed to face everyone. Mercedes sat beside me his cute little wolf ears pointed down his tail still.

In between making everyone's faces morph shape Balthazar laughed as hard as I'd ever heard him laugh before. Finally it seemed like Balthazar was done because everything he did to us disappeared and he said; "Alright I've had my fun. Thank you all for being such considerate guinea pigs!" Balthazar bowed to everyone then transported us back to Bobby's.

We were all zapped back into our seats in Bobby's kitchen all back in our original bodies. I had to say I was almost disappointed to be small again...almost. Suddenly I remembered something. Bobby wasn't with us in the set of The Avengers or at Hogwarts...Then where was he. I looked around and Bobby was sitting in the same chair back in his old body, staring blankly at the wall...pale and horrified.

"Bobby what happened to you? I didn't see you be transported with us." Laura asked.

"Bobby?" Dean said gruffly going up to him. "What's wrong?"

We all looked at Bobby waiting for an answer. Finally out of the silence he said quietly. "...So many...Disney shows…"


End file.
